date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryousuke Haruto
Haruto Ryosuke(亮介 春人 Ryousuke Haruto) is the main protagonist and an Anti-Hero of Alive A Life, who is also a Wizard from Ratatoskr. The very best friend of Shido and Kotori assume him as her second brother with Shido as first. Haruto will do anything to protect his most dearest. Even would go and think as far as taking other peoples' lives, be it a Spirit, Wizard or even a Human. A 16 year old teenage boy, he has a short spiky dark ashy hair that his bangs almost covers his dark crimson eyes, and has the same height as Shido. He is seen always wearing a black left angel's wing necklace underneath his shirt. Has a pale and soft skin as Kurumi remarked it. When there's a day off from school, Haruto usually wears a black shirt with the popped up collars and white falcon logo on his left chest pocket, dark blue jeans and white shoes with red laces. As a Wizard, he wears a black suit, shoulders colored silver, and possesses a claw-like nail fingers. The second version of Kuroshiki has new mechanical armor on his chest, arms, and legs, save for his stomach's area. The shoulders' armor have 3 slight pointy spikes that pointing up. And is still, colored black. Haruto can be a very cold-iced boy who doesn't even care about anyone sometimes and an anti-social loner type of guy. However, deep down, he really cares about his friends especially Shido, Kotori, Tohka and the Spirits that had been sealed. Whenever they are around, he removes his cold facade and shown a bit kind and friendly persona to them. Haruto also has soft spots for kids even though he scared them due of his menacing eyes' colors, with Yoshino for example. Also have a dark sense of humor, making sarcastic jokes, sardonic towards everyone, prone to mood swings, as seen in most chapters where his dearest friend in danger. Shido for example, Haruto received an emotional breakdown after Shido got shot. Burning in anger, when someone's threaten him, what makes it gone worse is whenever his opponent threaten or hurt one of his friends. Haruto is very protective. He's a little lazy and foul-mouthed as he often cursed during, or not on the battlefield. Despite all of that, he holds a strong hatred against criminals and even admitted to Origami that, he really enjoys beating those criminals. It gave him satisfaction. Throughout the story, sadistic personality is getting worse, during the climax of Yamai Tempest, Haruto wanted to "play" with the Bandersnatch and sees them as a toy plus the "words" he spouted to Miku during their first encounter. During he was young, his parents were died in an "accident" and got raised by his kind and responsible uncle, he became a loner kid and almost hadn't spoke to anyone, only his uncle. But however, it became real worse as his uncle was murdered by a criminal in front of him that day, becoming much colder and made him an avenger. As a 10 years old boy with no social interactions with other people, alone he beat up rapists and small thugs anytime they were in his line of sight. During times, Haruto began to understand something a little about revenge, it is an idiotic and a foolish way. Yet, the remaining hatred is still carved in his heart. A year later, he moves to Tenguu city to his old family house all by himself, he felt lost and didn't know what to do. Then a hope came, Haruto met a boy and a girl, Shido Itsuka and Kotori Itsuka, his little sister. Since that day, he somehow felt ease and happy as he found a new family. Despite that he met them, Haruto's still a bit cold and anti-social as he is now. In the story, whenever he tried to remember his parents' incident, their names and the person who gave him the necklace. He can't remember it very well as every time he did it, only gives him headache. * Kuroshiki: Haruto's black high-tech suit and shoulders colored silver. Kuroshiki is his own CR-Unit that Ratatoskr gave him in order to protect Shido during the Dates. The original one was supposed to be white with gold colored shoulders. He stated that black suits him, like his mood. ** Muscle Enhancements: '''While wearing the suit, the user enhances every part of their muscles. He/she can lift up any heavy objects that could exceeds a normal human. * '''High Frequency Blade: HF-Blade '''for short, has a black colored blade that can cut almost anything and everything. It can create a crimson colored wave slash, but must casting and slashing down his Territory first. This blade was broken during fight with Kurumi. * '''Murasama: Haruto's current sword and his own family sword that created by the famous and legendary swordsmiths in Japan, they are Masamune and Muramasa before their adversative. The crimson blade can cut through anything and anyone who touches it. The scabbard resembled which looked like a rifle with the trigger, the magazine loaded except for the muzzle. Once the user pulled the trigger, it launches the katana in monstrous speed. The katana has an ID lock that can only be unlocked by voice recognition. ** Quick Draw: '''Or better known as Iaido in Japan. This technique can be use if the user first sheathed the blade before pulling the trigger on its scabbard, launching the katana forward, grabbed and swing the blade appropriately, sending a countless crimson slash. Capable of weakening any Territory, even capable to slice off buildings. Haruto stated this technique of his felt natural, like it was came up on his brain. Every time he uses it, his stamina got depleted. * '''Beowulf: '''Two pair of black gauntlets that Haruto used to fight Bandersnatch back at the Arubi island. Each sides have blue lines glowing on. One punch can create a big hole on any obstacles. * '''Crimson Territory: The Wizards of AST and DEM have a green colored Territory that activated using Realizers that has been planted inside their bodies. However, in Haruto's case, he has a crimson colored one. The reasons are still unknown. * High Level Instincts and Reflexes: Due to his training by playing a FPS game given by Kotori and trained himself at the Virtual Reality room at the Fraxinus, his instinct and reflex are much more stronger than before. Can be proved when he caught up a flying fork thrown by Origami and more. * Healing Abilities: 'This strange and unknown ability was activated during Yoshino's events. Whenever he is injured badly or not, it automatically activates. However, the process will take time depends on his wounds and unlike Shido who can heal very quick. "Shido and I, we'll protect you from those guys and we promise that, we will become your last hope."(To Yoshino) ''"I won't hesitate to cut you down..."(To Kurumi) "I felt...nothing. No happiness, but some satisfaction, when they cried for mercy. Since then, I realized, I'm a stupid brat with a foolish heart, thinking revenge was good and all. No, revenge isn't fun..."(To Origami) "Darkness? Can't control...? Fu,hehehe,hahaha...STOP KIDDING AROUND! No matter what, I will control it using my own power and I will stay beside my friends forever! I will protect them and become their last hope. Even if I have to fight, to kill a living being...just to save them? So be it..."(To Rinne Sonogami) "...Mind if I cut in?" "Let's Dance!"(Haruto's catchphrase) * Haruto's CR-Unit and his family sword, '''Murasama was respectively taken from the Metal Gear Rising, which are Raiden and Samuel Rodrigues. * Haruto's first name as written in kanji (春人), meaning "spring,person" indicating that he has a rather kind and warm personality towards his friends. * His favorite food is Takoyaki. Loves to read books, and listening to some musics. * Haruto is a pluviophile, claiming that he loves rains and somehow felt peace. * Haruto almost bears the same dark personality of Raiden from Metal Gear and Nero from Devil May Cry 4. * Haruto bears the same name as Souma Haruto from Kamen Rider series. Though, both of them don't have the same characteristics neither their personality. Despite that, they have one and the same purpose, that is to becoming other peoples' hope. * He's a slight Tsundere and Kuudere. Category:Wizard Category:Characters